


Rise

by Golden_Asp



Series: FFXV Drabbles [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post Game, Prompt Response, Shocking I know, kind of a fix it I guess, look at me writing short shit, not entirely depressing for a change, phoenix down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: The king is dead, long live the king.





	Rise

**Author's Note:**

> look at me doing all these drabbles and shit. This was for my own prompt, flame/fire.
> 
> Thanks to Dark Ruby Regalia for reading over it like forty times as I wrung my hands about it.

Noctis sat the throne, head forward, still, silent.

Gone.

Ignis knew. 

They headed for the throne, each footfall heavy, echoing. 

The sun would rise for the first time in ten years, but it would be a hollow thing for Ignis.

There was no life left inside him. He knew there would never be again. His flame was gone, his guiding light snuffed out.

The sun would never warm him. A fire would offer no comfort.

They couldn’t stay. They said their goodbyes.

Ignis left a single phoenix down feather on the king’s lap. He knew the myths. He knew the feathers had pulled them from the brink of death.

There was no coming back from true death, and the king was dead. They left, and lowered themselves to the steps, waiting for the sun to rise.

Slowly, it lifted into the indigo sky.

In the throne room, the golden rays touched the king and fire licked his body, devouring the king of stone.

From the ashes, he steps forward, fire trailing him like a cloak. In his hand he holds a feather.

Wreathed in flame he sees them. He steps forward, hand falling on Ignis’ shoulder—

And Ignis is rekindled.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
